What he's like
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: My partner's name is Uchiha Itachi. That's pretty much all I know...


**Hey guys! First yaoi! It's more fluff though...no lemon sorry! I'm going to try and make it a one-shot.**

 **Enjoy!**

Kisame' Point of view

The first day of the Akatsuki. How nice. I never asked to be here. But where else could I go? The hidden mist? Yeah they'll totally let in a guy known as the demon of the hidden mist. And I do enjoy killing people so, I guess this could be fun. When I walk in this wierd Aloe guy talks to me.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki! Where we will bring true peace to everyone! **Hehe...yeah..peace.** Go down there and turn right. Knock first!"

I've seen a lot of strange things. But a guy who is black and white. I'm starting to deny Michael Jackson's song. I do as he or they have told me. Huh knock first! Who do they think I am! I was about to burst through, until I heard giggling...knocking sounds good. I knocked. I heard a gruff voice say Enter.

"You must be Hoshigaki Kisame."

"That's my name. Don't wear it out."

He looked at me like I was an idiot. He had ginger hair and 3piercings on each side of his nose. There was a lady standing next to him. Probably the one who giggled. She had light purple hair and a piercing under her lip. What's with the peircings? She was pretty nonetheless.

"I'd like you to chose who you want to be you're partner. You have 3 options. Kahuku a Rouge Shinobu who is immortal. Satori a Rouge puppeteer. Watch your back he might use you as material. And Itachi known as a Rouge from Konaha, slaughtered has entire clan and came here. Whose you're pick?"

Now the first guy..he sounded lame. I'd bet if he was immortal he was full of himself. The second guy, hm. I don't know what he meant by material so...not taking chances. The third guy. Itachi...sounds like a guy I could relate to.

"I choose...Itachi."

"Ok, don't come crying to me. He's out back in front of the lake."

I don't know what he east by that so I decided to leave. Out back. I wonder what he's like.

Itachi's Point of view

This lake. So serene. I wonder how Sasuke is. I probably don't have the right to worry for him. I'm the reason he is so distant now. Maybe I could see how he is doing today. Third left the barrier as the same formuIa so...

"I'm Hoshigaki Kisame. You must be Uchiha Itachi I've heard the rumors. Slaughtered you're entire clan. You're just like me, that's why I chose to partner with you. The sensation that comes from killing your comrade is indescribable ne Itachi-san?"

San? I've never heard that before. Shisui if you're watching, I get bonus points for telling him off. That would mean I'm winning.

"You talk alot. You may know a lot about me, but what about yourself? You got lost in the mist and ended up here. You're just a thug who couldn't figure out where to go. Isn't that so?"

I could feel his rage. He's probably a decade older than me. Mother always told me to respect my Mother.

"Grr, would you like to know something interesting? Some sharks are ovoviparious. Which means that the eggs hatch in the mother on the inside. But the eggs don't match with the number of pups born. Want to know why? Cannibalism. From the very beginning the fatricide begins. You and I now belong to the Akatsuki. Please be wary...of me!"

Wary, he says! Ha! I've had cereal scarier than him. But if that's how he wants to play fine. I activated my mongenkyo incase of a fight.

"Same goes for you."

That was the day I met Hoshigaki-san. I made sure he'd hate me. So I wouldn't have to socialize.

One year later.

Kisame's point of view

It's been a while since I met Itachi. And I've grown to know more about him. And about the others. Hiding is a pure masochist and preaches about Jashin all the time. Kahuku is a money fanatic. He is so cheap when it comes down to it. Deidara is the most artistic person I've met. If you count blowing things up. He vickers with Sasori all the time. Sasori is usually in Huriko on missions. Leader is usually in his room with Konan. Who knows what they do. Tobias lives things but is annoying. And Zetsu...is Zetsu.

My partner itachi has quite a name around the organization. He's known as the badass. I've learned to learn his emotions. He never is said, but depressed. Not depressed like people who cut themselves, but depressed as any person can be. He usually just has a blank look and is more distant than usual. It's hard to tell when he is angry. I've only seen him an dry one time. When Tobi ate the last of his pocky. Itachi breathed in and sighed. Then went to his room and locked himself there. I noticed on June 9 he is more grouchy than usual.

He stays secure and we all stay away when he has a look that says 'if you say one word to me I'll make sure it will be the last thing you say'. Deidara toys him all the time. So when he did it on June 9 he was in for it. Leader had made them spar to prove a point. Itachi broke Deidara' arm and legs. That's why we call him badass. I've learned more about him, but I dunno what he's really like.

Morning

Itachi point of view

I usually wake up first. So I brushed my teeth and went to the kitchen to make tea. I'm only 15, and mother said I couldn't drink coffee till 18. I may of killed her, but I honor her word. When I was in the kitchen Kisame walked in. He told, e not long ago to stop calling Him Hoshigaki-san.

"Itachi-san! You're up? Would you like to spar?"

"Hn."

We go outside and spar I have him against the ropes. Then he comes ruching towards me. But instead of getting me he falls and uses his elbows to hold himself up. He's right about me. I'm still as cool as a cucumber staring into his eyes.

"I-II-Im sorry!"

Why is he sttutering?

He jumps off and is about to leav, but turns around.

"Itachi?"

No honorific it mist be important.

"Hn?"

"...Why are you so distant with us? Even me. Your partner."

That came out of nowhere. What is this guy really even like?

"Kisame. I know why you joined the Akatsuki you know why I did. What more do you want?"

"Well...I wanna know what you're like."

Normal point of view

Itachi's eyes widened. No one actually wanted that from him before. Kisame stepped closer. Leaned down and...

"So...?"

Itachi didn't know what came over him and he leaned up. They both embraced in a kiss.

"I'm...like-"

"My lover."

Before Itachi could answer Kisame kissed him again. At least now Kisame has time to know what he's like.

 **And scene!**

 **Itachi-...**

 **Kisame- So itachi you wanna-**

 **Itachi- No.**

 **Thanks for reading! R and R. And any flames will be used to make yummy smores cupcakes!**

 **-CupcakeOnRoll**


End file.
